Let Me Be With You
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Takao ha entrado a la escuela secundaria y apenas entrando ya ha hecho un amigo, pero, que le espera ahora en esa escuela tan prestigiada? podra borrar su oscuro pasado con esta "nueva vida"? Y porque demonios Kai Hiwatari se entromete? - Yaoi KaiTaka


> **Let Me Be With You**
> 
> **Por:** **_Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_**
> 
> **Capitulo 1**.- **_"Ryouto Wo"_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_"La soledad de un corazón puede llegar a ser llenada por la de un alma fría"_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **C**omo todos los años, la secundaria "Principal de Tokio", recibiría la llegada de los alumnos a un nuevo año escolar, así como a aquellos de nuevo ingreso. Los jóvenes llegaban de poco a poco y, entre bostezos, risas, chismes y reuniones, comentaban las maravillas o pesadillas de sus respectivas vacaciones.
> 
> La mayoría de los alumnos nuevos, casi siempre resultan un poco renuentes y tímidos, debido al nerviosismo que se presenta el estar, no solo en una nueva (aparte de prestigiada) escuela, si no que era una etapa mas en su camino al éxito profesional. De vez en cuando te encuentras a un desbocado que parece tomar supervitaminas y saluda a todos como si nada, ese no era el caso de Takao Kinomiya.
> 
> Un niño de doce años, de largo cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, piel levemente morena, algo introvertido, serio y de usual mirar duro; aunque en esos momentos era todo un manojo de nervios. Desde que habia llegado, no se habia atrevido a pasar de la entrada principal del colegio.
> 
> -"oh, Kami, que hago aquí?? porque tenia que escoger la secundaria en donde no veo caras conocidas, que hago? Bueno, creo que debo caminar y no quedarme parado como idiota todo el dia" – el peliazul miraba pasar a unos alumnos que seguían llegando – "ahora mi cuerpo no me obedece, genial, que .... que hora es??" – con la mirada, busca rápidamente a alguien con reloj a la vista, casualmente, hay un chico (al parecer de su edad) con uno disponible.
> 
> Se acerco algo temeroso a el, ya que, a medida que avanzaba, veía que estaba totalmente callado y con la vista clavada en el suelo, pero, tambien quería saber la hora.
> 
> -disculpa? – el tono era algo apenado (raro en el), el chico ni siquiera levanto la vista
> 
> -si? – al parecer no estaba dormido como supuso, Takao comenzaba a sentirse mas estúpido
> 
> -me podrías decir que hora es?? – esperaba que tal vez no se la dijera, pero, increíblemente, el chico levanto la mirada y la clavo en el moreno
> 
> -claro – Takao sintio felicidad y ternura, el chico le sonreía!! Y lo mas impresionante eran sus facciones infantiles adornadas con una sonrisa angelical; tambien noto (apenas) el cabello rubio y algo alborotado de el – dentro de diez minutos comenzara la ceremonia de bienvenida si eso te preocupa
> 
> -je, gracias, y la verdad era que si estaba preocupado por eso – el peliazul sonrió y rasco infantilmente su cabeza
> 
> -no hay problema, yo estoy igual – el rubio sac la lengua de forma graciosa, Takao no pudo evitar el reír
> 
> -mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya, y el tuyo?
> 
> -Max Mizuhara y entrare al grupo 1-1 ... – el rubio sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación – perdón, al grupo 1-2
> 
> -ajajaja, entonces estaremos en el mismo grupo!! Yo tambien voy al 1-1; que diga ... al 1-2 – ambos volvieron a reír de si mismos, mientras sentían que la amistad habia nacido entre ellos.
> 
> Alumnos de grados superiores pasaban a un lado de ellos y, uno que otro, los veían como "dos niños locos", de seguro, de nuevo ingreso. A Max y Takao poco les importaron lo que pensaran de ellos, se sentían a gusto y nadie les iba a arruinar su momento. A los pocos minutos, el timbre se escucho y comenzaron a llamarlos para el comienzo de la ceremonia.
> 
> -soy la maestra Kira Matsumoto, les impartiré la materia de biología y tambien seré su asesora – la mujer parecia de unos 46 o 47 años, era muy alta, robusta, piel blanca, voz potente y ... solo era la primera de la mañana – desde este momento les advierto que en mi clase no acepto retardos, incumplimiento de trabajos ni excusas, puedo ser amable y gentil si cumplen con las normas, pero tambien puedo ser dura y de mano firme en caso contrario
> 
> La mujer se paseaba por entre las filas del grupo 1-2 mientras miraba detenida y rápidamente a todos los alumnos.
> 
> -conmigo aprenderán a trabajar en equipo si no saben hacerlo ya que aquí es muy importante enseñarles todos los valores posibles – todos estaban serios y muy atentos a las palabras – si ustedes decidieron entrar en este colegio ha sido porque saben que es el mejor, aquí no solo hacemos crecer el cerebro con duras disciplinas si no tambien el alma y pensamiento, han entendido??
> 
> -siiiiiiiiiiiii, prooofeeeesoooraaaaaa - decían al mismo tiempo, en tono "cantado" y sumamente cansado. La mujer se acerco al escritorio y dio un manotazo en el.
> 
> -otra cosa muy importante – los miro severamente – a mi no me salen con eso del "bueeenoooos diiiiaaas" o este que han dicho, díganlo bien, firme, potente, no como viejitos que se les acabaron las fuerzas y energías; son muy jóvenes para sentir algo así, entendieron?
> 
> -si profesora!! – fue unísono y la maestra sonrió satisfecha, con ese gesto, los alumnos se sintieron a gusto con ella, al parecer, seria una de las mejores maestras.
> 
> Y vaya que lo era, la maestra Matsumoto tenia el donde mando que cualquier maestro quisiera, así como la confianza y el cariño de todos los alumnos, era increíble el respeto, admiración que sentían todos por ella. Era muy encantadora. Animaba al que estaba triste y siempre se preocupaba por sus amados alumnos, todos ellos eran sus hijos postizos; y en cierta forma, ella tambien era la "madre" de ellos.
> 
> Al correr de las horas Takao y Max conocieron a otros maestros mas. El profesor de educación cívica, Kojiro Tenryo, un hombre de cuarenta y tres años, simpático y que hablaba de la política actual y de la materia con gran entendimiento y facilidad. Luego, su maestro de Introducción a la física y química, el señor Soun Teratani, un hombre ya sesentón con una calva de coronilla, estricto y muy respetado, su materia era una de las mas difíciles de aprobar. El maestro de ingles, Hidetoshi Ono, su materia tambien era muy difícil de pasar pero era una persona que hacia muchas bromas y con la cual todos reían.
> 
> Despues de las dos primeras horas, tuvieron un pequeño descanso de diez minutos y tres horas despues, tuvieron otro solo que de media hora, para Takao, fue una verdadera tortura.
> 
> -me muero de hambre!! – decía con lagrimas resbalándole por los ojos mientras el rubio reía de su condición
> 
> -no pensé que fueras tan glotoncito, Takao – el moreno hizo un adorable puchero
> 
> -no te burles, Max, para mi esto es un infierno, la comida en verdad me hace falta – Max volvió a reír y ambos caminaron hasta la cafetería
> 
> -ahora vuelvo Takao, espérame aquí – el rubio entró casi corriendo a la cafetería mientras el peliazul se sentaba en unas solitarias bancas que se encontraban detrás de la cafetería; se sintio a gusto; parecia que esa parte de la escuela no era muy frecuentada y a el le encantaban los lugares solitarios.
> 
> Se estiró en la banca y cuando termino fijo su vista en una ventanal semi-abierto. Takao era curioso y, lentamente, se acercó, era un salón y al parecer no habia nadie, ya se retiraba cuando escuchó unos suspiros, asomó mas la cabeza y lo que vió hizo que se paralizara: una parejita estaba haciendo de las suyas en un rincón, para ser mas exactos, eran dos chicos.
> 
> Uno de ellos, era de cabello corto y de un color castaño muy claro, estaba totalmente arrinconado mientras otro chico de cabellos grises y azules, lo besaba, acariciaba y la hacia muchas cosas mas, no se le veía la cara. El castaño parecia mas que disfrutar todo lo que su pareja le proporcionaba, gemía mas y en su rostro se marcaba el placer y pasión.
> 
> -n-no te detengas, ... – decía el castaño – no lo hagas, por favor .....
> 
> -y no pienso hacerlo mi querido Wyatt ..... – el chico que lo aprisionaba comenzó a desabrochar el saco y pantalón de su novio, ..... fue mas de lo que Takao pudo soportar, se alejo de ahí rápidamente mientras volvía a la entrada de la cafetería.
> 
> Que clase de chicos se le ocurría andar haciendo sus "depravaciones" en pleno salón de clases y horario sagrado!!?? Bufó, solo a unos como los que vio (al parecer, de grado superior a el). Max lo encontró momentos despues diciendo que lo habia buscado, el moreno se disculpó y luego se fueron a almorzar. Antes de irse, el peliazul miró la parte trasera de la cafetería y una banca.
> 
> -"no volveré a sentarme en ese lugar" – siguió su camino y al poco tiempo olvidó lo sucedido.
> 
> Ya habian pasado cuatro dias desde que Takao habia entrado a la escuela y ya habia conocido a todos los maestros. Esa mañana de sábado, los alumnos de nuevo ingreso tendrían el examen que determinaría en que club estarían.
> 
> -en cual te gustaría quedar, Takao? – el rubio se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra protectora de una palma mientras el moreno se apoyaba en su hombro y almorzaba
> 
> -en cualquiera que no sea kendo – el tono de fastidio hizo reír al pecoso y Takao lo miró. Despues de conocer mejor a su nuevo amigo, se dio cuenta de algo, la seriedad del chico habia quedado en ese momento en que lo conoció, desde que se la pasaban juntos, el rubio no habia parado de reír
> 
> -y porque no quieres? – ya estaba mas tranquilo, Takao pensó que el efecto de su droga descansaba – esa materia la pasarías fácilmente – el moreno puso los ojos en blanco
> 
> -porque lo he practicado toda mi vida y quiero algo nuevo, a ver, tu, en cual quisieras quedar? – Max lo medito unos instantes
> 
> -definitivamente en el que no sea kendo
> 
> -ves? - ambos rieron al mismo tiempo y tocaron el timbre que daba por terminado el descanso -hora del examen – murmuro Takao mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar
> 
> -animo, amigo, ya veras que la "señora Suerte" estará de nuestro lado – el rubio se levanto rápidamente, corrió hacia Takao y lo abraz
> 
> -eso espero, Max, .... eso espero
> 
> Takao caminaba por las calles con dirección a la escuela, era increíble que ya se cumpliera una semana en ella y que de nuevo fuera lunes.
> 
> -"para ser la primera semana, estuvo algo pesadita, como nos encargan demasiada tarea" – tan ensimismado como iba, no escucho como alguien le gritaba, y luego, se colocaba a su lado.
> 
> -despierta Kinomiya!!! – el grito habia sido muy cerca de su oído, y del susto, por poco cae al suelo, afortunadamente, el culpable lo sujetó a tiempo. Takao se molestó por lo que le habian hecho, busco la cara del infortunado que se atrevió a molestarlo,
> 
> -quien se atreve a molestarme?? Ya veras en cuanto este mas despierto – cuando reconoció al chico que se reía divertido de su situación, todo disgusto desapareció mágicamente para dar paso a la sorpresa – tu!!??
> 
> -ajajajaja, hola, Takao, tiempo sin verte – si, era el, habia crecido un poquito mas y se veía mas guapo y algo serio, pero era el. Ojos dorados como el sol, cabello largo y negro, piel apiñonada y una sonrisa encantadora en la que brillaba un colmillo seductoramente.
> 
> -Ray ... – musito el peliazul
> 
> -si, el mismo, ya te extrañaba, hombre!
> 
> -Ray – volvió a decir con el mismo tono
> 
> -eehh, .... si, ese es mi nombre, te sientes, bien Takao? – el chino se acercó mas al moreno, quien reaccionó repentinamente
> 
> -Raymond Kon, como te atreves a asustarme de esa forma cuando sabes que mi corazón es muy delicado!!?? – nuevamente estaba con gritos y cara enojada, el mayor solo sonreía
> 
> -no exageres, Takao, tu tienes la culpa por caminar dormido – el moreno lo zarandeo segundos mas para despues soltarlo
> 
> -solo porque eres mi amigo .... – suspiró y una sonrisa surcó su rostro – me da gusto verte de nuevo, Ray
> 
> -a mi de nuevo Takaito – el peliazul se ruborizo apenado.
> 
> Raymond Kon era un chico de catorce años de edad, estudiaba el segundo año en la misma secundaria que ahora estudia Takao. De facciones felinas y guapo a morir, era deseado por muchas y muchos y con un gran historial de novias y novios de varias edades, sus conquistas eran conocidas y Takao habia sido una de ellas.
> 
> Aunque con el peliazul no habia sido una "guerra vencida", a pesar de que fueron novios durante los últimos tres meses de al ultimo año escolar, su relación no se acercaba siquiera al de "amigos con derecho", ya que el peliazul, a pesar de los constantes regalos e intentos de afecto físico por parte del chino, jamás le permitió algo, mas bien solo parecían unos amigos con titulo de novios para espantar a sus respectivos pretendientes.
> 
> Takao terminó con Ray dos semanas antes de que el se graduara de la primaria, el chino se sintio un poco ya que le estaba tomando cariño al moreno y a su "extraño noviazgo", pero acepto que ninguno de los dos deseaba algo mas que amistad y así quedaron, como amigos que siempre serian.
> 
> -veo que al fin decidiste entrar a la secundaria que menos pensabas - comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, ambos con expresión sincera y calmada.
> 
> -así es – Takao sonrió ante los recuerdos.
> 
> Desde que Hitoshi habia entrado a "Principal de Tokio", Takao deseaba lo mismo, pero no decía nada porque deseaba estudiar donde le apeteciera, de seguro habian otras escuelas mejores.
> 
> Al pasar el tiempo, se dió cuenta de que otra mejor no habia, presentó el examen obteniendo fantásticos y sobresalientes resultados y decidió que ahí quería quedarse a estudiar los siguientes tres años de su vida.
> 
> -como esta Hitoshi?
> 
> -bien, me estuvo preguntando si te habia visto
> 
> -de seguro para cuidarte de ser necesario – decía el chino con voz divertida mientras el moreno se encogía de hombros y suspiraba
> 
> -ya sabes como es de sobre-protector
> 
> -claro que lo se – decía con mas diversión, cuando se esparció el rumor en la escuela de Takao que ellos ya eran novios, Hitoshi lo buscó a la salida de clases y lo amenazó con golpes por querer dañar a su hermanito, afortunadamente, Takao habló con el y Hitoshi aceptó a regañadientas, pero siempre cauteloso. Cuando terminaron, el hermano de Takao se lamentaba porque decía que eran una gran pareja.
> 
> -porque no te habías dejado ver, Ray?
> 
> -porque apenas ayer llegamos de las vacaciones en China, ya habia pedido permiso para ello y Mariah tambien – los ojos del peliazul se iluminaron
> 
> -Ma-chan entrara al mismo colegio que nosotros?? – un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y el moreno dio una exclamación de emoción pura
> 
> -iba a venirse conmigo pero ella tenia que llegar antes para hablar con la directora de no se que cosas
> 
> -ya la veré en el transcurso del dia – decía con cierta nostalgia el peliazul
> 
> -ya lo creo
> 
> -y dime, donde esta ...?
> 
> -Ray, nos has dejado hablando solos por una estúpida conquista? – una voz fría, despectiva y clara se escucho – te digo, Lee, uno ya no puede ni fiarse de los amigos – el chino sonrió apenado y el moreno frunció el ceño ante la voz grosera
> 
> -no te enojes, no estoy en "plan de conquista", si no con un viejo amigo
> 
> -como sea, - Takao miró por fin al dueño de la voz, un chico un poco mas alto que Ray, de piel sumamente blanca, ojos rubíes y cabello bicolor – es solo un niño
> 
> -deja de hablar así, Kai, - un chico de melena grisácea, alborotada y un poco larga, apareció al lado del bicolor – que tal, Takao, tiempo sin verte
> 
> -hola, Lee – no lo miro, su atención la tenia el insolente chico que lo habia denominado "un niño" – justamente le iba a preguntar a Ray por ti cuando ALGUIEN interrumpió – sentía desprecio a ese chico de ojos carmes
> 
> -je, perdónalo Takao, déjame y los presento, Kai el es Takao Kinomiya, de seguro recuerdas que te hable de el – el bicolor lo miro mas detenidamente mientras el moreno no perdía el porte de desafío
> 
> -ya recordé – dijo despues de unos momentos, en un tono tranquilo – el famoso "bishonen" de primaria – de acuerdo, Takao ya sentía mas desprecio hacia el
> 
> -idiota
> 
> -como me has llamado, "niño"? – el tipo habia llegado demasiado lejos, Ray se percato y se colocó mas cerca de ellos
> 
> -basta, Kai, déjalo en paz, es de nuevo ingreso y es mi amigo, así que compórtate con el – la manera de hablar del ojidorado hizo comprender a Hiwatari que hablaba en serio
> 
> -como sea – dió media vuelta y siguió caminando
> 
> -que amigo tan "agradable" tienes, Ray – el tono era de desprecio puro por parte del japonés
> 
> -no es tan malvado como piensas, Takao – y siguieron caminando con un Kai a solo tres pasos delante de ellos.
> 
> En el camino, Ray le habia hablado de Hiwatari, era ruso-japonés y se habia criado mayoritariamente en Rusia, usualmente era frío, desconsiderado, cruel y antisocial, pero habian hecho buenas relaciones y ahora eran amigos.
> 
> Al llegar a la escuela, Takao habia olvidado el molesto incidente que habia tenido y se la paso hablando de otras cosas con Ray y Lee. El peliazul distinguió a su rubio amigo esperándolo al inicio del pasillo de los de primer año pero no se percato de la forma que veía a los que lo acompañaban.
> 
> -nos vemos en el almuerzo, Takao
> 
> -si, te cuidas y nos buscas – decía el otro chino
> 
> -adios, Ray y Lee – respondía respectivamente mientras se colocaba junto a su pecoso amigo
> 
> -trata de no molestar a todo el mundo con tu presencia, bishonen – el japonés recordó su mal humor
> 
> -estúpido Hiwatari – el rubio, sin embargo, seguía mirando, incrédulo, a los que acababan de despedirse de su amigo – Max?? – no lograba la atención – hey, Max!! – el pecoso respingó algo asustado
> 
> -que te pasa?? – el moreno no entendía la actitud de su amigo
> 
> -Takao!!! Conoces a esos chicos??
> 
> -si, porque?
> 
> -porque ... – un ligero rubor cruzó el rostro de Mizuhara – son verdaderamente guapos, de grado superior y ..... totalmente increíbles
> 
> -a que te refieres?? Solo son Ray, Lee y el odioso mas grande del mundo
> 
> -como?
> 
> -Ray fue mi novio hace meses y a el y a Lee los conocí desde que era muy pequeño, mas bien cuando tenia siete años, son simpáticos, porque?
> 
> -quien es Ray, tu ex-novio; Lee y el odioso mas grande del mundo? Los tres son muy guapos, ... en especial el de cabellos bicolor
> 
> -ese –el tono del moreno era despectivo – es el odioso mas grande del mundo, el de cabello negro y sumamente largo es Ray y el de cabello gris oscuro es Lee
> 
> -porque dices que es odioso?
> 
> -es que ... – el japonés procedió a contarle todo con lujo de detalles, lo sucedido antes de llegar ahí – puedes creerlo?? Y quien le da derecho de llamarme bishonen??
> 
> -la libertad de expresión – la voz femenina se escuchó impasible mientras los amigos miraban a su portadora – acaso no saben las leyes que rigen al país, o que? – Takao frunció el ceño mirando a la chica, cabello castaño y corto, piel blanca y tono arrogante en su voz
> 
> -quien eres tu? – el moreno jamás la habia visto y claramente se notaba de nuevo ingreso como el
> 
> -mi nombre es Hiromi y soy la hermana menor de Kai Hiwatari
> 
> =================================================================
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kokoro:** si, bueno, el capi no dice casi nada, es mas, no mucho n.nU pero hasta ahí le quise dejar, así que ya lo saben, un nuevo **KaiTaka**, en fin, se suponía que lo publicaría el 7 de julio pero como me odia, ese dia no se pudo hacer nada ;--; sin mencionar que publicaría el Kai/Max en fin, espero y les gustara ambos n.n
> 
> Primero que nada, déjenme decirles que mi felicidad es enorme al enterarme de una noticia gigantesca, **Mariam Hiwatari** ........ **REGRESA**!!!! Si, así como les digo, ella al fin regresa, despues de tanto tiempo, y para su vuelta, anda mejor que un fic, no es así? Asi que espérenlo, yo en lo personal, me muero por leerlo. Asi que Mariam, bienvenida de vuelta!!!
> 
> Pasando a otras cosas, me encantaría saludar a mi Mami **Oro Makoto Hayama**, (quien debe actualizar sus fics!!! o aunque .... ya lo hizo con la continuación de un MiMa pero ahora con un RobLee, si no lo han leído, pues que están esperando!!?? (por cierto, nominada con su fic **"Libertad"** voten!!)
> 
> Otra que al fin actualizó es mi sis, **Nancy Hiwatari-17**, uuyy!! Y aparte, tambien regreso con un fic nuevecito!! Super cool!!!! Sis, te quiero mucho y te mando mi apoyo, y ya sabes, cuando tengas problemas, escríbeme un correo n.
> 
> **Ludra-sama** al fin esta de vuelta!!! (aunque ella ya ni se acuerda de mi -o- ), sip, con su fic **"Un Cachorrito para Kai"** nyaaaa!!!! Como me encanta este fic!!! bulita, estaremos al pendiente de tus actualizaciones.
> 
> Y siguiendo de autoras que vuelven o siguen, tenemos a mi tia-curruñis **A-Tala**, fan TyKai y super buena onda, Ileyse, espero que escribas mas fics TyKai o KaiTaka y que actualices pronto **"Tan Iguales, Tan Diferentes",** quien, dicho sea de paso, esta muy bueno!! o!!!! Chetos, les recomiendo leerlo (para quienes no lo han hecho) y le dejen un rev, créanme, que ella se los agradecerá como no tienen idea, por cierto, Ileyse!! Hace mucho que no hablo contigo!! ToT
> 
> Y como la línea sigue, ahora tenemos a mi querida tía linda-adorada **Zei Kinomiya**!! (que bueno que volvió a ese nick, bien por ti tiita!!! Asi tas mejor ñ.ñ) escritora KaiTaka de corazón y de la cual muchos de ustedes deben disfrutar, ojala disfruten (como muchos) leer sus fics.
> 
> El turno es para **Ale-yayoi-himura**, que no ha actualizado su fic **"Vuelve",** fans, debemos decirle que actualice porque se quedo muy bueno!! (por cieto, tambien nominada ñ.ñ ) . y hablando de las que no actualizan, tambien tenemos a **Lizz** (tia linda mia!! n.n) que tiene KaiTaka que queremos que actualice!! ;--; tiita!! Ojala y te compadezcas de todos los que admiramos tu trabajo!!! Y por supuesto, no puede faltar **Yuuna Ushina,** quien tampoco ha actualizado y quien tambien nos dejo super emocionadas, aaahh!!! Ya quiero ver que sigue!! ;o;
> 
> Pasando a otras autoras, tenemos mucho nuevo repertorio, entre ellas, a **Akane Tsubame**, quien escribió un BryanTala que me gustò!! Léanlo!! Y de pasada el otro fic que acaba de publicar, (si, adivinaron, otro Kai/taka) en serio que no se arrepentirán n.n
> 
> Y otra de ellas es **LogiaRu,** que con su fic (shiiie, adivinen que pareja es ¬.¬) **"Si la Vida Sigue, Porque Queremos Parar?" **vemos situaciones que van de divertidas a dramáticas, créanme, ella ha comenzado muy bien!! ojala lean su fic y la apoyen!!!
> 
> Otra a la que deben a poyar es a mi querida amiga **Youko-chan**, quien ha publicado un solo fic** "El Rescate de Dranzzer",** amigos(as), saben que los revs nos animan, así que por fa lean su fic y dejen un mensaje, en verdad que la alegraran, yo lo leí y la verdad me rei mucho!!! Créanme, jamás somos suficientes, y necesitamos a chicas como ella.
> 
> Por supuesto, no puedo evitar olvidar a otras dos tias mías que adoro: **Rika Hiwatari y Kai Ylonen.** La primera, gran autora que volvió con un fic interactivo acerca del ya conocido codigo fama, espero y actualice pronto y que se este divirtiendo en sus vacaciones. Y mi tia Kai (shiiee!!! Es mi tía!! Soy feliz!!!) autora de fics maravillosos: **"Matemos a "X" personaje", "In The Shadows"** (léanlo!! Esta buenísimo el fic y promete ponerse super interesante!! o!!), y "**Majestics mas 2"** (un enrique/Oli super cool!!! Aahh!! Y con personajes Oc muy buenos y para nada detestables).
> 
> Y por supuesto, la linda **Day-chan,** con fics maravilloso y lindos que sacan ternura y demás, no permitan que sus ojos no lean sus fics!!! Y como veo que ahora me voy con autoras de gusto variado, sigamos.
> 
> **Annya Shoriyuki**, amigocha!!! Espero que actualices tus fics!! Ella ha escrito un fic con una mezcla de mis parejas favoritas, Ray/Oli (YAY!!! Esta parejita es la principal y la adoro un buen!! Con mucho Kai/taka y Rob/Jhonny!!! aahh, fanáticas de estos bladers, prepárense!!) y de otro fic (interactivo) que se ve algo confuso (al principio) pero, uno yaoi y definitivamente (si, otra vez adivinaron!! n.nU) Kai/Taka.
> 
> Tambien mi primis **Lia Kon Neia**, yay!!! Primis!!! Lean sus fics que son maravillosos, los adoro todos!! Tiene de todo, Kai/Ray, Kai/Taka, Yuriy/Kai; para todos los gustos y escritos por ella!!! Super!! Mi prima ta nominada, voten por ella para que gane!!
> 
> Por supuesto, si de Kai/Ray hablamos, tambien esta mi hija **Ishida Rio**, muchos Kai/ray y demas!! Wooaahh!!!dudo que no hayan leído sus obras pero igual, les recomiendo leerlas. Mi hija, tambien esta nominada y ojala y gane en su categoría.
> 
> Y por ultimo (pero uno de los primeros en mi corazón) los fics de mi bro **Mikael Mudou o Pyro**, fics como **"Tres Razones Para Odiar A....",** fic nominado, **"Aperion"** (otro nominado!!), **"Show Me Love",** MiMa, nyaaaa!! Este fic es sensacional!! Y muchos mas, léanlos (lo mas seguro es que ya lo hicieron y si no, porque siguen leyendo esto!!?), un autor con verdadero sentido del humor, un gran escritor que sabe manejar todas las situaciones que se le ocurran y que las sabe conducir por un camino que muchos quisieran llevar. Recuérdenlo, lean y apoyen y voten por el!!!!
> 
> Respecto a mis fics, lamento decirles que ..... bueno, próximamente, si que tendrán noticias mías, solo tengo un examen (que espero presentar y pasar!!) pero bueno, tambien esta el hecho de que estoy trabajando en un fic con una amiga mía, una chava que dentro de poco entrara a , Umsuki, pero no es de beyblade el fic, si no se Saber Marionette J, lleno de todo un poco, ojala y lo lean, las dos daremos lo mejor de nosotras que guste.
> 
> El que si se va a quedar totalmente parados serán: **Mirror of Lifes, Aceptando un Destino y, tal vez, El Deseo de Una Estella**, los otros, los ire actualizando poco a poco, y es que no solo comienzo con este de **Let Me Be With You**, si no otro en Yu Gi Oh, un Seto/Jouno que ojala y lean que se llamara **"Nemesis".**
> 
> Bueno, se que me lleve mucho en esto pero quería hacérselos saber, espero y me dejen sus comentarios respecto al fic que me alegrara recibir, cuídense mucho y nos leemos!!! Ja ne.


End file.
